Love differs from Death
by kyutiekyutkyut
Summary: ayame and rikimaru have faced challenges, but the greatest was when they found tenrai, dead. and who was the being that watches ayame's every move? AR
1. Rest at last

Chapter 1.... Rest at last --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru grapple up to the rooftop and waited for the two ninjas, downwards, to look back.  
"Riki, I'll go ahead of you, just follow me after you finish them off" Ayame whispered  
Ayame jumped to the main house where the evil lord lives. Two guards guarded the doors. One archer and the other was a spearman. She jumped down and swiftly cut the archers throat, the spearman saw her and charged her using his spear. She blocked the spear using one of her blades and she pierced the spearman's heart with the other blade. She pulled out her blade and the spearman fell dead. She wiped the blood on her blade using the spearman's clothes.  
Rikimaru sliced the second ninja's head; he looked up to the moon's full face. Two ninjas are dead on the floor, their blood was scattered everywhere. He grapple up to the roof then jumped to the main house's entrance; two guards lay dead on ground.  
"She's here", Rikimaru concluded  
Ayame used her speed to the fullest and stabbed lord Mei-oh on his stomach. He fell on the floor, with his blood spilling on the ground.  
"Why... did I ...lose to yo...", Mei-oh chocked with not even able to finish his sentence  
Ayame wiped the blood on her blades using Mei-oh's finest silks. She arranged her bangs and she rested her right hand on her waist.  
"Well, I finished him pretty quickly", Ayame said proudly to herself  
She placed back her blades to her back. where a pouch-like material, that's use for her blades, was wrapped in her waist.  
  
A cloaked being, behind the shadows of the cherry trees, watched her with his black eyes. Ayame's senses pointed to the cherry trees. Then she turned and examined them, but no one was there. She felt Rikimaru's presence and turned to the rooftop, there she found Rikimaru sitting on it. Ayame jumped to the roof and sat down beside Rikimaru.  
"I finished him off", Ayame said  
"Ayame, you perfectly know that you are the fastest ninja in our clan"  
"and that fact is not an excuse for you"  
"What were you looking back there?", Rikimaru asked  
Ayame looked at the moon and fell silent. Rikimaru patiently waited for Ayame's answer.  
"Nothing", Ayame finally replied after hesitating for a moment  
"Ayame, Lord Gohda awaits our report, we must go"  
Ayame nodded and stood up. Rikimaru stood up too.  
"Let's go home partner", Ayame said  
Rikimaru and Ayame jumped off to the other houses until they were out of the place. Still, the figure from the shadows, stood there, with jealousy burning in his eyes...  
  
Lord Gohda's house was large. On the first floor was a table with 4 soft pillows for chairs. Two lighted candles stood on the far right corner of the room, and two elegant big pillows were on the front. Lord Gohda sat on the highest pillow, while princess Kiku sat beside her father. Rikimaru and Ayame knelt down in one knee, in the presence of Lord Gohda.  
"We have succeeded in our mission", Rikimaru reported  
"Very well, take a rest for a while", Lord Gohda replied  
Ayame and Rikimaru stood up and they turned to Tesshu, who just arrived at Lord Gohda's house.  
"So what are you going to do then?", Tesshu asked.  
Rikimaru stayed silent, while Ayame put her right hand on her waist.  
"I'm going for a bath", Ayame replied  
"Again?!" Tesshu said  
"Why don't you spend your time, practicing?" Rikimaru asked  
Ayame looked at Rikimaru.  
"I need rest Riki", Ayame replied  
Ayame left Lord Gohda's house without another word.  
"You should understand women more, Rikimaru", Lord Gohda chuckled  
Rikimaru raised an eyebrow and left.  
Ayame went to the lake with a white towel wrapped on her. She went in the water and dipped her body up to her neck, she then removed her ribbon. Behind some bamboos, near the lake, the same black eyes watched as her hair gently fall down, up to her back.  
"Ayame!" Kiku called out  
Ayame turned to her and waved. Kiku went to the water, wearing a pink towel.  
"I'm glad you'll have rest Ayame", Kiku said  
"Yeah, that was good", Ayame replied  
Ayame's senses pointed something again now, it's the bamboos. Ayame looked at the bamboos and saw no one, but the same feeling stayed.  
"Ayame? Ayame what is it?" Kiku asked  
Ayame hesitated for a moment then finally decided to say "nothing".  
After some minutes, Ayame stood up and left the water. She tied her hair again and walked towards her and Rikimaru's house.  
"What was bothering her?" Kiku asked to herself  
Ayame entered the house and found Rikimaru sitting on his bedside; checking his sword. Their house was like Lord Gohda's, but two beds were on the far end of the room. Rikimaru's attention was caught by the person in front of him, the person that was wet from neck to toe.  
Ayame walked to her closet and opened it. Lots of the same assassinator's clothes were aligned in it.  
Rikimaru stared at Ayame for a moment, and then he spoke up.  
"Did something happen?", Rikimaru asked  
Ayame turned to him with a confused expression on her face.  
"Would something wrong happen in a bath? I don't think so." Ayame replied  
Rikimaru fell silent. He returned to checking his sword. Ayame picked one of her usual clothes and went to the small room used for wearing clothes. She spread the blue cloth that covers the small room.  
After some minutes, Ayame came out wearing her usual clothes. She took her short blades under her pillow and placed it on the blades' pouch that was located at her back.  
Ayame lay back to her bed and pulled the covers to her. She stared at the ceiling, letting go of all thoughts that bothered her today. Slowly her eyelids dropped and consciousness was replaced by unconsciousness.  
Rikimaru turned to her and saw her sleeping. Then he placed his sword beside his bed and lay down. He covered himself with a blanket, yet his eyes were open, scanning the ceiling. Who knows when he would sleep...  
  
Kyutiekyutkyut; this is my first fic so pls. read! I've written several stories but this was the first time to put this in the net! Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! 


	2. Turning 23

Chapter 2.... Turning 23 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame woke up and stretched her arms. She turned to her right and saw no one on Rikimaru's bed.  
"He's early", Ayame concluded  
Ayame stood up and went outside. She observed the people as they passed by, doing their morning jobs. Tatsumaru approached Ayame with his hands hidden on his back.  
"Good morning Ayame!" Tatsumaru greeted  
"Good morning too." Ayame greeted back, "What is your hand doing in your back?"  
Tatsumaru removed his hands from his back; he was holding a set of lavenders. He gave it to her and smiled.  
"Happy twenty-third birthday, Ayame!" Tatsumaru greeted cheerfully  
"Was today my birthday?!" Ayame gasped  
"Yup!-and I'm the first to give you a present", Tatsumaru proudly said  
"Thank You!"  
Tesshu approached Ayame and Tatsumaru while holding a package covered with pink papers. He gave it to Ayame and greeted her the same, cheery "Happy birthday".  
"So I guess you're going to receive lots of presents today" Tatsumaru said  
"Maybe, well thank you for both of you're gifts, and thanks for reminding me that it's my birthday", Ayame said  
Rikimaru silently observed the three, in the corner of their house, as they started chatting about Ayame's birthday. After some seconds he left without a sound.  
"Hey, have you chosen the one?" Tatsumaru asked  
"The who?" Ayame asked  
"Every time a lady turns twenty-three, she chooses the man that she would marry", Tatsumaru explained  
"Marry?" Ayame said; flabbergasted  
  
Rikimaru walked along the town circle, examining the things that could be a birthday present for Ayame. He passed the blacksmith and the gem's shop, but none of them seems to be a good present for Ayame, besides she never said something about those. Rikimaru wondered what she would like, a new blade perhaps or something different, something she doesn't have, those thoughts were answered when he passed the shop of kimonos.  
"May I help you sir?" the lady in the kimono asked, "What are you looking for sir?"  
"A gift for my partner's twenty-third birthday", Rikimaru replied with outmost respect on his tone  
"Ah, for lady Ayame?" the lady asked  
Rikimaru nodded.  
"What about giving her kimonos? We have the finest kimonos made from the finest silks." The lady said as she showed Rikimaru some colorful, decorated kimonos  
"I don't think she likes to wear kimonos"  
"Why is that sir?"  
"She never wears one"  
The lady still showed him some other kimonos.  
"How about combs?" the lady suggested  
She showed him lots of combs in different colors, but Rikimaru's attention was caught by one of the kimono's, that was neatly displayed. It was a white kimono with red flowers printed on it. A white, smooth silk was wrapped in it's waist with red ties overlapped in the white cloth. Beside the kimono was a red lace made from the finest silk in the town.  
"How much was that?" Rikimaru asked as he pointed out the red and white kimono with the red lace  
"Good choice sir. That was our masterpiece, made in the most expensive silk, it costs one hundred thousand yen" the lady replied  
Rikimaru placed a medium size pouch, filled with golden coins, on the lady's hand. The lady looked at the pouch, then to him.  
  
Ayame rubbed her hand and faced Tesshu and Tatsumaru.  
"Actually, I never thought of marrying before. I don't even thought about love and stuffs about it, these things are forbidden if you're a ninja" Ayame explained  
"That's alright Ayame. As long as you're happy!" Tatsumaru said  
"Thank you Tatsumaru, I'm really glad that you're my friend" Ayame replied  
"Ayame!!!!!!!!", Kiku called out  
Ayame turned to Kiku. She was wearing a yellow kimono, and she was holding a small box wrapped in yellow. Kiku approached Ayame.  
"So I wasn't the first to give Ayame a present" Kiku said as she noticed Tesshu and Tatsumaru  
"It's ok, besides you're the third" Tesshu said to cheer her a bit  
Kiku gave the present to Ayame and greeted her a very cheerful happy birthday.  
"By the way that present was from me and my dad" Kiku reminded  
"Thank you Kiku" Ayame said gratefully  
"Ayame, father summons you on our house, he said it's important" Kiku said  
Ayame went to her house and lay the presents on her bed, after that she and Kiku entered Lord Gohda's house. Lord Gohda sat on his chair, Kiku sat beside him. Ayame scanned the room and found Rikimaru on the middle right of the room, kneeling down in his right knee. Ayame knelt down across Rikimaru's side.  
"We have good news and a bad news" Lord Gohda announced  
"The good news is, Tenrai's body was found, in the river near the Ronin village, dead."  
"Dead?!" Ayame gasped  
"With most of his bones, misplaced and broken. Our fifth unit found him yesterday."  
"Who could have defeated Tenrai?" Rikimaru asked  
"That's the bad news. No one saw a thing on who killed him." Lord Gohda explained  
"Whoever killed Tenrai was powerful" Rikimaru concluded  
"That is all for now, units were sent to search areas that are near the Ronin village. Both of you can go now" Lord Gohda said as he dismissed them, "By the way, happy birthday Ayame"  
"Thank you Lord Gohda" Ayame replied  
Ayame stood up, and so did Rikimaru, he approached Ayame with a package on his hand. The package was wrapped in red. Ayame turned to Rikimaru and accepted the package.  
"Happy twenty-third birthday, partner"  
"Thank you"  
Lord Gohda and Kiku giggled. Rikimaru left, followed by Ayame.  
Ayame proceeded to their house and Rikimaru went to their house too.  
"Riki, who do you think killed Tenrai?" Ayame asked while walking  
"Someone that was not known to us before", Rikimaru replied  
Then they reached their house, Ayame went to her bed and opened Tesshu's present, five sharp and new shurikens with two poisoned blades, the Dokuto blades.  
"Tesshu did a great job building these for me" Ayame said  
Rikimaru sat on his bed and watched Ayame open some gifts.  
Kiku gave a new pouch for her two blades. Rikimaru's attention was focused on Ayame as she opened his gift. Ayame scanned the kimono and the lace.  
"I'm sorry if you don't wear kimonos" Rikimaru spoke up  
Ayame turned to him and sat beside him. Rikimaru watched Ayame as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Ayame?" Rikimaru asked as he rested his left hand on her shoulder  
"I've... always... wanted a ... kimono... for ...my birthday" Ayame said in between sobs  
"Ayame, it's ok" Rikimaru said  
Rikimaru wrapped his arms around her and patted her back for comfort, while Ayame buried her face on his chest.  
"and... I... got my ...kimono... from ... the most important ... person ...Rikimaru" Ayame said while still crying  
Hot tears fell from Ayame's eyes, flowing to Rikimaru's shirt. Rikimaru wandered what was he doing, maybe his body worked against his own, or maybe something kept him close to her.  
"Shhhhhhh. Stop crying Ayame" Rikimaru whispered  
A knock on the door came. Ayame wiped her tears and placed the kimono softly on her bed. Rikimaru stood up and opened the door. Tesshu appeared on the doorstep with a black arrow in his hand. Rikimaru looked at him with his right eyebrow raised. A piece of paper was wrapped in the arrow.  
"The arrows for you Ayame" Tesshu said seriously  
  
kyutiekyutkyut: so the second chapter was finished. I had difficulty writing this!!!! Pls. review 


	3. Shadows behind Dark

Chapter 3.... Shadows behind Dark ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame took the arrow and removed the paper. The paper contained a black necklace with a black pendant that was shaped like fire.  
"To my dearest Ayame?" Ayame read  
Rikimaru took the paper and scanned it.  
"The letter doesn't have a name of the sender" Rikimaru concluded  
"Where did you found this" Ayame asked Tesshu  
"Well that thing came out of nowhere. Then it hit your door, when I was just about to tell both of you something about the Ronin village" Tesshu explained  
"Whoever gave this was someone who doesn't want to show his face to me" Ayame said  
Ayame smirked as she wore the necklace on her neck. Five seconds of silence came before Rikimaru spoke up.  
"What was it that you're telling us about, Tesshu?" Rikimaru asked  
"Oh yeah, Lord Gohda has received information that the whole Ronin village has been taken by Jonins. Lord Gohda suspects that the person that killed Tenrai was there. Lord Gohda said that he wants both of you to go there this afternoon, and find out who sent these Jonins and who killed Tenrai" Tesshu replied  
"Well, so much for my peaceful days" Ayame said as she took a deep breath  
Ayame and Rikimaru jumped to their rooftop heading to the Ronin village.  
"Riki, I'm sorry for my childish acts a while ago. I really want to thank you for that kimono" Ayame spoke up as they jumped some rooftops  
"That's ok, besides everyone needs to cry for a while" Rikimaru said  
"Did I just say that?!" Rikimaru cursed under his breath softly for Ayame not to hear.  
  
The dark shadow covered the being that controls it. His smile was sly, evil; in fact the wind was chilly, even in the morning. No Jonin dared to go near him, not even to look at him, that fact sent the lifeless feeling all over the village.  
"Everything goes according to plan" The being hissed, making the leaves of the trees die and fall down.  
"Come and see me"  
His cold, sinister laugh echoed in the endless space of shadows, or was it really endless...  
  
Ayame sliced the red Jonin's head off, and then she turned to Rikimaru who just killed a blue Jonin.  
"So they were right lots of Jonins were here" Ayame spoke up, breaking the silence that surrounded the air  
"We must find their leader" Rikimaru replied  
"Well, the leader must have been in the highest house" Ayame concluded  
Rikimaru and Ayame grapple up to the rooftop and scanned every area that they could see. Two Jonins guarded the highest house, one red and one blue. A red Jonin patrolled below them and another red Jonin on the down right corner of the house that they were standing on.  
  
"Riki, you go to the house. I'll handle these Jonins here" Ayame suggested  
Rikimaru nodded and noiselessly grappled up to the next house, in front of them, without being noticed. Rikimaru jumped to the next rooftop and looked downwards where the two Jonins were located. He jumped down and swiftly sliced the blue Jonins body. The red Jonins saw him and attacked with his sword; Rikimaru shielded the attack and sliced the Jonin's head off in a matter of seconds.  
He stared at the two Jonins for a while, feeling satisfied with his skills, and then he pushed the heavy, metallic door and entered the open area that was decorated with a small pond on his right and some cherry trees.  
Odd, the wind blew harder that time, like it wanted Rikimaru not to enter. But the wind stopped when a man appeared behind the cherry trees; a man with a gun and a sword faced him.  
"So why have you visited me?" The man asked  
"Did you kill Tenrai?" Rikimaru asked  
"Yes" That was the man's simple reply, that reply made Rikimaru suspect that something wasn't right  
"I am Tajima, and you are Rikimaru"  
Tajima raised his gun and shoot a bullet that bullet hit the cherry tree beside Rikimaru and it missed him by a few centimeters. Tajima made a sly smile and Rikimaru prepared his sword.  
"Are you ready Rikimaru? Are you ready for you're death?"  
Ayame sliced the red Jonin's head off. She turned to the other Jonin that was charging at her with his sword raised. She jumped to his back and pierced her blade on the Jonin's back, and that attack killed him instantly.  
"Well time for me to go follow Rikimaru" Ayame thought  
She took a step forward, but she stopped. Ayame looked at her back, something stopped her tracks. The cold wind swept and touched her face. Her heart beat faster, her hands were cold, and for the first time she felt fear.  
One place on the corner was covered with darkness, but she felt something from it. Her senses told her something again.  
"Ayame..." a voice hissed in the air  
Ayame tighten her grip on her blades.  
"So, you wore my present..."  
"Who are you?!" Ayame said  
No answer came in reply but a black fog covered her and she saw nothing but darkness, she took a few steps, but the thought of getting lost covered her mind.  
Tajima jumped to the rooftop with his left hand covering the wound on his right stomach. Rikimaru watched Tajima as he went out of sight, Rikimaru returned his sword on it's casing behind his back. Just then Ayame's scream covered the afternoon air.  
Rikimaru hurriedly went out of the house and went looking for Ayame. He jumped to the rooftops memorizing were that scream came from. His body was not in his control, he just searched for Ayame hoping that she's alright. He finally found Ayame laid in the ground, with a cut on her stomach, her blood was mixed with some green liquid. He carried Ayame and noticed that a part of her bangs were cut. Then he hurriedly returned Ayame to Lord Gohda's town.  
  
"Good thing you brought her back here fast, or else she could have died" Shiru, the healer said  
Rikimaru, Tesshu, Lord Gohda and his daughter waited for the results of Ayame's condition, outside her house.  
"Can we see her?" Kiku asked the lady healer  
"Yes, but it's up to her if she can fight the poison back. The poison that was applied on her was very rare and dangerous and there's no known cure for it" Shiru sadly replied  
"All we have to do is wait and see the results" Tesshu said  
Rikimaru entered and closed the door.  
"Just leave him alone, he needs time to think" Lord Gohda said  
Rikimaru sat beside Ayame's bed. He took the cloth soaked in hot water and placed it on her forehead, and then he pulled the blanket up to her neck.  
Ayame's eyes opened up and saw Rikimaru on her side. She turned to him that made the cloth fall. Rikimaru returned the cloth and watched Ayame carefully.  
"I'm glad you saved me" Ayame said weakly  
"Shhhhh, it's time to rest" Rikimaru whispered  
"Someone was behind the shadows Riki, I saw his eyes, and he took a piece of my bangs and stabbed me"  
"Shhhhh, we'll talk about it when you're well"  
Ayame closed her eyes and relaxed.  
"Riki, I feel rest, but I think it would last forever"  
"Ayame fight the poison back!"  
"Everything is becoming dark, so much peace was coming"  
"Fight it back Ayame. Fight it back!!!!"  
Rikimaru took a scroll on his pocket and traced a line with water on it; he began chanting words rapidly, as Ayame was slowly becoming unconscious. A red vapor rise to the room and Ayame's breathing went back to normal. He stopped chanting and examined Ayame. Ayame opened her eyes and sat up.  
"You took the poison off" Ayame said  
"The chanting should be done seconds before the person died" Rikimaru explained  
"Thank you Rikimaru" Ayame said with teary eyes  
"We should tell everyone that you're fine" Rikimaru suggested  
Tears fell down to Ayame's cheeks, again.  
"You know, I think you're right about the thing you said about crying" Ayame said  
"Rest now Ayame, we'll discuss everything tomorrow"  
"Riki, stay with me for a while"  
Rikimaru stayed silent and then he nodded. Ayame lay back to her bed and closed her eyes.  
Ayame took Rikimaru's hand and held it tight, while Rikimaru blush a little.  
Maybe, it wasn't that bad when she took his hand, maybe...  
  
Kyutiekyutkyut: hey! I think my chapters were short, take note, I love cutting heads off!  
I'm thinking on having romance parts on the next chapters tyyyyyyyyyyyyy 


	4. Loads of explanation

Chapter 4.... Loads of explanation ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Black eyes appeared in the endless hallway of darkness. Ayame stood in the middle with her hands tightly gripping her blades. The thing behind the shadows hissed and Ayame stood there with fear growing in her.  
"It's happening again, it's here again" Ayame thought  
Clouds of smoke gathered around her, and tears fell from her cheeks. Those eyes disappeared and she felt the pain in her stomach, the pain of poisons.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ayame screamed as she sat up and held out her hand  
Someone took it gently and Ayame opened her eyes.  
  
The first thing she saw was the person in front of her, the person that stayed with her that night, Rikimaru.  
"It was a dream after all" Ayame said softly  
Rikimaru stared at her observing the tears forming in her eyes. He held her hand tighter.  
"Ayame, Lord Gohda needs to speak to us about our mission" Rikimaru interrupted Ayame in her thoughts  
Ayame nodded slightly still bearing the fears that haunted her nightmares.  
"I'm a strong ninja and I could fight these fears" Ayame thought as she removed her hand from Rikimaru  
Rikimaru and Ayame stood up and went to the door, she opened the door and they came out. The people greeted them cheerfully and some asked if Ayame's fine. They walked silently to Lord Gohda's house. The silence grew and that irritated Rikimaru, odd, he does likes to be silent, yet this silence disturbed him and made him curious on what really happened on their mission that afternoon.  
"Riki, I really want to thank you for what you've done for me" Ayame spoke up; breaking the silence between them  
Rikimaru nodded. They reached their destination and then they entered the house.  
Lord Gohda and Kiku seated on the soft square pillows.  
"Please sit" Lord Gohda requested  
Ayame and Rikimaru seated on the two vacant pillows in front of Lord Gohda and Kiku.  
"So, Should we then start our discussion on what happened yesterday afternoon?" Lord Gohda asked  
"Ayame and I were....." Rikimaru started explaining, "And then we separated"  
"Ayame, what exactly did that thing do to you?" Kiku asked  
"I saw its black eyes, he stabbed me and cut some of my bangs" Ayame said while trembling a little  
"It's must be hard for you to forget it huh?" Kiku asked  
Ayame nodded as flashbacks appeared clearly in her mind. Ayame figured something as she touched the necklace in her neck.  
"He told me that this present was from him" Ayame said  
She pulled the necklace from her neck and the lace snapped. She held it out to Lord Gohda.  
"Then we shall find out" Lord Gohda said as he took the necklace  
"Then two of them appeared that night, they were expecting us" Rikimaru said  
"Tajima isn't the person that killed Tenrai?" Lord Gohda asked  
"The one with the black eyes did" Rikimaru said, "But what does it want with Ayame?"  
Rikimaru's question made Ayame shiver a little. The word "want" gives her the chills. Silence grew once again in the room as they think of answers that were hard to find.  
"Maybe it wants to.." Ayame spoke up slowly  
Rikimaru turned to her with a confused expression that spread on his face.  
"What does it wants?" Rikimaru asked  
"Maybe it wants me. It wants to kill me" Ayame whispered  
The room was filled with silence, silence mixed with expressions of disbelief, or awestruck.  
"We would find out the cause of these unexpected attacks, till then, have a rest" Lord Gohda said as he broke the silence in the room  
Rikimaru and Ayame stood up and bowed. They both walked to the door when Lord Gohda spoke up.  
"Oh, and fix yourselves for the formal party tonight"  
"What was it about?" Ayame asked giving a fake smile  
"A party for our business partner, Lord Shio"  
Ayame smiled as she felt better.  
They both left and closed the door.  
"Ayame seemed to be happy today, as if she wants to forget what happened" Kiku thought  
  
"So, are you coming to the party?" Ayame asked Rikimaru, who stayed silent as they walked to their house  
Rikimaru stayed silent. Ayame looked at Rikimaru.  
"Well I guess that's a no" Ayame said  
"Did you forget what happened?" Rikimaru asked as he was being troubled by Ayame's sudden cheerfulness  
"No, but I wanted to forget" Ayame replied  
They stayed silent up to their house. Ayame took a towel from her closet and walked to the lake.  
  
Rikimaru sat on his bed and decided whether he would come or not. Besides what would he loose when he comes to the party? Or maybe he would loose his honor for being so serious in everything...  
  
That night, Ayame was nowhere of sight. Everyone was gathering in the middle of the town.  
"Why wasn't she here yet" Tatsumaru asked  
Everyone was on their best kimonos and suits. Tatsumaru and Tesshu searched for Ayame and Rikimaru. Foods and drinks were served and most of the richest lords were there. Kiku and Lord Gohda accompanied the guest. Kiku was wearing her pink kimono with a pink lace on her hair.  
"Guess they were not coming" Tatsumaru said giving up hope  
  
"Hey Rikimaru" Tesshu called out  
Rikimaru turned to the both of them and went to them. Tesshu scanned him.  
"You still wear that suit of yours? Maybe you're not the party type of ninja" Tatsumaru said looking at Rikimaru's usual clothes  
"Hey, have you seen Ayame?" Tesshu asked  
Rikimaru shook his head sideways slowly.  
Some gasps were heard from the middle.  
"She's beautiful"  
"She's gorgeous"  
"I never seen her before"  
"Who could that be?" Tatsumaru asked  
The lady approached Rikimaru. Tesshu and Tatsumaru were startled.  
"So was my outfit nice?" The lady asked Rikimaru  
That question left Rikimaru lost in words.  
"Is that truly you, Ayame?" Tesshu asked  
Ayame faced Tesshu and Tatsumaru. She smiled at them as the men in the party admired her beauty.  
She wore the kimono that Rikimaru gave her for her birthday. Her hair traveled smoothly to her shoulders, and the lace was tied in the far end of her hair. Her smell was of roses and her smile was calm.  
"It's like, you're not the assassin we now before" Tatsumaru said  
"Thank you" Ayame replied  
"She's so elegant" Kiku said  
Ayame looked at Rikimaru again.  
"So you did come" Ayame said  
Rikimaru stayed silent as he admired the beauty that was in front of him. Why didn't he notice her beauty before?  
"Rikimaru, we need to talk, personally" Ayame said  
Rikimaru nodded.  
They both went pass the crowd. They jumped to the highest rooftop in the village.  
"You know, I'm so glad that you gave this kimono. I really wanted to thank you that" Ayame spoke up as they sat on the rooftop  
"Why didn't you just say that in front of them?" Rikimaru's words slipped from his mouth  
"I don't want them to realize that I have two personalities. One, I was a assassin, and two, I'm still thanking people, still showing them my feelings and stuff"  
"Why were you telling me these things?"  
"Cause you're my partner, the only person that would understand my side"  
Rikimaru and Ayame stayed silent as they watched the bonfire below.  
"And?" Rikimaru asked  
"And what?" Ayame asked  
"Is that all you'd say?"  
Ayame nodded, "Why? I guess you don't even ca-"  
Ayame's words were cut off by Rikimaru's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. Ayame's eyes widened a bit by her partner's action, yet her body moved by its own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.  
All her fears and problems blended and traveled in her mind as passion overcame her. After a few seconds they broke the kiss, gasping for air. She felt Rikimaru's warm body close to her, that fact made her feel safe, safe in his arms. She noticed his lips, lips the she never seen before, that made her smile.  
Rikimaru kissed her again, and Ayame returned it, savoring the taste of sweet and spicy.  
Rikimaru's thoughts were lost for that moment; all he knew was, he was holding the woman that was also his partner in his arms; the woman that attracted him.  
Time seemed to stop for the both of them...  
  
That night, the moon glowed bright, brighter than it used to be; that it cannot keep the jealousy and anger the being behind the dark kept. His eyes burned as he watched Ayame and Rikimaru on the rooftop. And so the wind beside him grew fierce, making his anger grow more...  
  
Kyutiekyutkyut: hey guyz, is my 4 chapter ok, I need reviews pls read 


	5. Find Clues

Chapter 5.... Find clues ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikimaru slightly went back to consciousness, he felt something warm beside him, something he wrapped with his left arm with. The morning birds chirped as the morning sun shone bright and entered the small openings of the house.  
Rikimaru groaned as he felt tired and lazy that morning. He slightly opened his eyes and saw Ayame's face in his chest; his left arm was wrapped on her waist up to her back and their legs were crossed under the blanket.  
Rikimaru was calm, knowing that they did nothing that night. They were still on their clothes that they wore at the party. Rikimaru began to move for he wanted to get out of bed and do his work in the morning. As he moved, Ayame groaned and grabbed his arm.  
"Don't go" Ayame groaned  
Rikimaru smirked and then granted her request. He lay back down and wrapped her arms around her waist again.  
A knock came on their door. Ayame and Rikimaru suddenly sat up and fixed their clothing. Ayame opened the door, only to be greeted by Tesshu.  
Tesshu looked at her form top to bottom.  
"What happened to you?" Tesshu asked  
"Huh?" Ayame replied in confusion  
"Well it's like you just woke up"  
"Oh. Well, I just woke up"  
"You never woke up that late, it's 9 o'clock in the morning"  
"Well, I think I worked up last night" Ayame said as she turned to Rikimaru  
Tesshu turned to Rikimaru and observed him.  
"I guess you woke up late too" Tesshu chuckled  
Rikimaru glared at him.  
"What brings you here?" Rikimaru asked  
"Oh yeah, Lord Gohda said that he found the person that made your necklace"  
"Tell him that we'll be there" Rikimaru replied  
Tesshu nodded and left as Rikimaru closed the door.  
"That was close" Ayame chuckled as Rikimaru held her in his arms. Ayame gave him a peck on his cheek and took a towel from her closet. Then she disappeared as she walked to the lake.  
Rikimaru took his sword and raised it, about the level of his neck, and then he noticed something he never seen before, that made him smirked; well at least he has a mask to cover it...  
  
Ayame relaxed as the hot water flowed and touched her skin. She remembered the party that night, the night that was far from forgotten; with that thought she smiled.  
"I guess I'm going to eat rice balls for breakfast" Ayame said, breaking the silence in the lake  
Some other normal ladies were on the lake too; ladies that were not a ninja like her.  
Princess Kiku went beside Ayame and went down to the water.  
"Ayame, why were you very happy today?" Kiku asked  
  
Ayame turned to her and smiled. She recalled what happened last night, and then she decided not to tell her.  
"Well, maybe because the maker of the necklace was found, and we could track him down"  
Ayame looked at the bamboos nearby, while Kiku doubt on her answer.  
"Why was she so happy after all?" Kiku thought  
  
Minutes later, Ayame and Rikimaru finished their morning activities. Ayame arranged her bangs and let out an unsatisfied groan.  
"So, ready to go?" Ayame asked Rikimaru  
Rikimaru nodded in reply.  
Ayame opened the door and they both walked out. Silence covered the atmosphere between them, yet positive thoughts were hidden inside them.  
As they entered Lord Gohda's house, a lady was seated on the other side. She had a black colored hair which was tied. She wore a kimono, but short, that showed her legs. Her kimono was red with a mixture of white. She wore a kunoichi's shoes.  
Ayame and Rikimaru sat down in front of Lord Gohda.  
"Where's Kiku?" Ayame asked  
"She had her lessons. She will be the next ruler after me" Lord Gohda replied  
"So, you made the necklace?" Ayame asked the lady that was about a few years older than her  
"Yes. I am Kagura, a maker of necklaces" the lady replied  
"Who paid for this necklace?" Ayame asked  
The lady stayed silent, thoughts seemed to flow in her mind.  
"A man"  
"Can you tell his name?" Lord Gohda asked  
"He didn't tell me his name. All I know was, he brings a gun and a sword. He has black hair, and he wore usual clothes, but red"  
"That person looks like Tajima" Rikimaru concluded  
"Wait, if Tajima escaped when you battled him, then who was the person that attacked me?" Ayame asked  
"Everything wasn't right. Are you sure that the person that bought the necklace looks like that?" Rikimaru asked Kagura  
Kagura nodded.  
"I know some place were you could find him" Kagura said  
"Where?" Ayame asked  
"In Echigoya"  
"I guess were going to get answers, using the hard way" Ayame chuckled  
"Lord Gohda, we're going to investigate there" Rikimaru said  
"Very well, be careful. He is mysterious, and he killed Tenrai"  
Ayame and Rikimaru stood up and left. As they walked the wind blew hard.  
"This thing doesn't make sense. First Tajima said that he killed Tenrai, and Kagura said that he was the one who gave me that necklace, but the shadow told me he gave it" Ayame complained  
"They're making us run in their trap" Rikimaru said  
Ayame and Rikimaru arrived at their house. They went in and took their items. They both jumped on their rooftop and went to their next mission, find Tajima in Echigoya...  
  
The black being still stayed at the shadows as a lady bowed to him. Only three lighted candles served as light in the hidden place.  
"They went to Echigoya" the lady reported  
No response came from him. Her eyes expressed disappointment; she realized that he will never appreciate her work.  
"Send Tajima with you, and finish your mission, Kagura" his voice echoed in the endless space  
The lady disappeared leaving a paper with writings, and a hidden teardrop that was about to fall from her eyes.  
The wind blew stronger and whispers filled the air, but it desires only one word to speak, "Ayame"...  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru crouched on the rooftop as an archer was visible below.  
"Riki, I didn't expect about fifty guards here" Ayame whispered  
"They're expecting us" Rikimaru replied  
"Should we split?" Ayame asked  
"There were too many of them. But if we split, we could investigate faster"  
"I'll go there, you go there" Ayame said as she pointed left then to the right  
Rikimaru looked to the left and observed. About 15 guards were there but on the right were only 12.  
"I'll be okay, Riki" Ayame chuckled  
Rikimaru knew that she could do it, she never gives up; that's her characteristic that is the hardest to conquer.  
"Be careful" Rikimaru said  
Ayame nodded. She gave him a peck on his cheek; then she jumped to the rooftop on their left. Rikimaru smirked, a smirked that was visible under his mask; then he jumped to the next rooftop on his right.  
Rikimaru crouched on the rooftop; he examined the place so he could make an attack. Three guards were below him, two spearmen and one archer. He jumped down and sliced the archer's soldier, and then he quickly stabbed the spearman on his left. The other spearman swayed his spear on Rikimaru's shoulder, but Rikimaru dodged it. He cut the spearman's head off.  
After that, he jumped to the next two rooftops. The other guards were more alert as they saw three guards that were dead.  
Ayame jumped to the next rooftop. She quickly jumped to the other rooftop without even making a sound. She examined her surroundings.  
"That's strange" Ayame thought as she noticed that no one was patrolling below her  
She felt a presence on her far left. She turned to it and tightened her grip on her blades. Whatever she saw made her eyes widen.  
Rikimaru stopped as a figure stood not far from him. The man in front of him was in a fighting stance.  
"We meet again Rikimaru" the voice said  
"Why were you here, Tajima?" Rikimaru asked  
Ayame dodged the talismans that came from Kagura.  
"Why were you here Kagura?" Ayame asked  
"You still don't understand do you? I was sent to kill the you and Rikimaru; especially you"  
"Sent? Sent by who?" Ayame asked as she dodged another talisman from Kagura  
"I disguised as the maker of the necklace and made you go here at Echigoya, so you could fell in our trap"  
"All the things you said were a lie?"  
"Of course. Too bad you'll never return to Lord Gohda" Kagura said as she made a sinister laugh  
Kagura disappeared leaving a talisman on her place. Ayame tightened her grip on her blades. She turned left and right with caution. Kagura appeared behind her and threw a talisman on her back. Ayame dodged it before it touched her skin. She used her speed to charge at Kagura, she swung her blade and hit Kagura's shoulder. Blood started to pour out from Kagura's wound.  
Rikimaru pushed his sword against Tajima's. They jumped away from each other as they breathed faster. Tajima's wound on his right stomach ached. He gritted his teeth to remove the pain. Rikimaru charged at him with his sword prepared for a plan. Tajima shoot him with his gun but Rikimaru dodged all of it as he got more close to Tajima. He pierced his sword in his right stomach, and more blood flowed out of the past wound he made. Tajima fell on the ground almost dead.  
Rikimaru placed the Izayoi in its case and hurried to Ayame.  
Kagura knelt down as she held tightly her wounded stomach. Ayame stood in front of her, still in her fighting stance. Rikimaru arrived at the rooftop where Ayame and Kagura were fighting. Rikimaru pulled out the Izayoi from his case.  
"I may have failed today but my master will kill you" Kagura chocked  
The wind blew hard, the clouds grew dark. Kagura smirked.  
"He is here" Kagura said with pain traced on her voice  
Black smoke covered an area behind Kagura. A person was behind her, yet the shadows hid him. The sun seemed to hide behind the dark clouds. The wind stopped as he came out of the shadows. The same feeling covered Ayame, but not that big fear anymore. She moved closer to Rikimaru as the person in front of them took a step forward.  
"Now, we've met, Ayame" The man spoke, sending chills to her  
  
Kyutiekyutkyut: hey, the fifth chapter is finally up! I'm really having hard time thinking. So enjoy my fic and pls,, REVIEWS plssssss. Arigato, ja ne 


	6. Tenchu 3 song

Destiny...  
Ending the light  
Which we call love  
Wandering in the darkness...  
Passing the illusion  
Which we call dream  
The nameless bloom  
Scatters away...  
Destiny.  
Lost in a path  
Where there is no wind  
Come to a stop  
Standing in the rain...  
Burning the short  
Life what they have  
Who is it  
That you smile softly for...  
Little bloom...  
Being blown by the wind  
Under the red moonlight  
Thinking of the old home  
As the smell of grass rises.  
Two shadows run  
As the wind is strong  
Even if they are gone  
Blown by the wind...  
In the next life  
They will repeat the same  
As a nameless bloom  
Scatter away...  
Destiny. 


End file.
